


To be titled

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Unintentional Among Us thing [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Imposter guilt, Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Pink, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, these characters are temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Black meets mom, Black eats mom, Black now has a daughter...oops
Relationships: Black/Lime (Among Us), Green & Black
Series: Unintentional Among Us thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970542
Kudos: 11





	To be titled

Black was one of two imposters on the ship, he was the best there was and noone was going to say otherwise.

He never encountered this problem before though, Lime brought her daughter with her on board. The little Green wasn't energetic and very shy, she seemed to have charmed everyone in the ship...the imposters included.

Pink, the insensitive ass he was, questioned why Lime brought her daughter.

"My husband was killed in an imposter attack...I.. neither of us have family members alive and the person who was babysitting had to change districts. Nobody could watch her."

Black put a hand on her shoulder and became lost in her eyes, full of sadness and yet hope. He can honestly say that this woman is possibly the only person like her that he ever encountered.

He was fascinated.

He already watched over Green, but he found himself doing it increasingly. He grew fond of her as well.

Black found himself spending time with Lime, his heart fluttered when she smiled at him. Pink would tease him about playing with his food, mostly taking Green so they could have alone time.

Then the assignment came... _Kill All Crewmates, do to your notes, you take the child for either yourself or profit._

Black felt guilty, he felt as though his world fell through with him on it. Pink was quiet and did his job accordingly, saving pieces for Black to eat but overall leaving Lime. Giving his friend time with this woman and her child.

The real question was what to do about Green?

Black's heart ached when he thought of her, what he had to do. She lost one parent, now she's going to lose another.

========

Green didn't know what was going on, first Miss Yellow disappeared and Mama took her to the shared space. She wasn't scared as mama explained that there was an Imposter on board, and it was hopefully one. She wasn't scared when Mr. Black volunteered to watch over her, and would spend time with mama.

She was a little disappointed when Mr. Pink would have to work instead of play, but she knew it was because of the Imposter.

Today, Mr. Black had to do his work after Mr. Red and Mr. White died in medbay, Mr. Purple and Ms. Blue needed Mr. Pink and Orange to help with the airlock.

Mr. Black patted her head and told her everything was going to be alright, she grinned and said she wasn't afraid of anything.

The one thing that scared her was Electrical, mama didn't like that room either, but they held hands when they walked in.

Mama was almost done with her tasks when Green nearly dozed off, she watched Mama's eyes light up and she wave to Mr. Black.

Green's eyes widen as he trembled **"I'm so sorry, Lime. I love you."**

Before the child could celebrate having Mr. Black as her dad, his helmet split apart into a weird four toothy petal way and take the top part of her mama.

Green didn't scream as blood splattered on her helmet, she didn't scream as Mr. Black approached her nor when alarms begin to blare. She didn't squirm when Mr. Black picked her up and walked away from her mother's corpse.

Green remained quiet and unresponsive until finally she blanked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't intentional, this will also be updated. How would you guys feel about a Q&A for these characters? I can make a Q&A Page in the Series and pick which ones to write response for.


End file.
